You're so cute
by ElectricVoiceSystem
Summary: Another SuzaLulu fanfic. Yes its at the Amusment park again :P but this one was based on a life story haha... well this one is a bit more exaggerated than my life story but, same concept lol. i didn't get raped in a stall btw! SUZALULU LEMON!


Lelouch looked out the window of the bus, waiting for his destination to arrive. He was on a class field trip to some amusement park, and he couldn't be any more bored. Amusement parks just didn't, well, _amuse_ him these days. But it sure did beat the hell out of going to school.

He continued staring out the window, when a red convertible caught up to the bus's speed. There was a tanned brunette sitting in the back seat of the convertible, with the same bored expression. Lelouch caught himself staring at him, that it didn't occur to him that he was staring right back. He blushed a bit in embarrassment, and turned away. _Why am I staring at this guy?_ He thought. He turned back to look at him, and this time, he was smiling and waving. Other kids on the bus seemed to notice him as well, and most of the girls starting squealing over him, wondering who he was waving at. Lelouch glanced around him to make sure no one was looking, and when he was positive, he waved back a bit too. The teenager smiled. He then did something very embarrassing, which was making the cell phone signal. Lelouch shook his head violently, then panicked, seeing he didn't check around him first. Luckily, it didn't seem like anyone saw him. He looked back at him and he began pointing, which sent the girls in a fluster.

Lelouch smacked his forehead, and waved at him to stop, but the idiot kept pointing. Lelouch mouthed the word _fine_, and held up his hand and made numbers. The brunette took out his phone and punched in the number. Within a few seconds, he got a text message from an unknown number:

**Hey, sorry about that :P**Lelouch rolled his eyes at the text.

_Whatever, why are you texting me? And wth are you?_

**'what' the hell am I? Or 'who' the hell am I? Well to answer both of your questions, I am a seventeen year old male, with brunette hair, and an amazing tan. And as for who I am, my name is Suzaku Kuururugi, and who is this I may be talking to?**

_Lelouch Lamperouge._

**-_-' rather short answer, how old are you? Where are you going?**

_Same age, going to this amusement park for a field trip, though I know it'll be boring._

_**I'm going to an amusement park 2! mabe i'll c u ther (:**_

_The words you're looking for is 'too', 'maybe', 'see', 'you', 'there'._

**Ah you're a smarty pants :P haha, well Lulu, i'll ensure you won't be bored when you get there.**

_...don't call me that._

**Why? Sounds like a suitable name dontcha think?**

_You're grammer is unbelievably terrible._

**I believe the word you're looking for is 'your' haha(:**

Lelouch mentally kicked himself for making such a simple grammer mistake.

_I know, I'm texting on t9 (AN) and it corrected it for me on accident. _He fibbed

**XD nice save, very cute.**

_Don't call me that either._

**Ok, but can I call you?**

_...no. _

After their short encounter, they soon arrived at the park. Lelouch was still a bit unsure about this stranger. After all, he did meet him on a highway. He got a text from Suzaku saying to meet him near the benches in the front. He walked over to the white benches, and no one was around. Maybe he went to a different park. He waited a bit, and panicked, as strong arms wrapped loosely around his thin frame. He turned his head around the best he could, and found none other than the brunette dork he met on the highway.

"Hiya Lulu!" he said rather happy. He cringed at that name, and tried to loosen himself. The position they were in was kind of awkward.

"You know, you never told me what gender you were," Suzaku mentioned. Lelouch stopped his struggling, and blushed. He couldn't tell what he was? He was wearing his school uniform for godsake! "What?"

"You heard me. And yes, I have noticed your outfit, but hey, you could be a crossdresser." Lelouch opened his mouth in protest, but was interrupted by Suzaku clamping a hand on his mouth.

"Don't tell me! I wanna guess what you are. Besides, either way, you're really cute," he said with a casual smile. Lelouch's eye twitched for second. _I knew this guy was a creeper. _

As they walked around, Lelouch couldn't help but notice how their hands kept bumping into eachother. He was beginning to think it wasn't an accident, after all, that moron did call him...dare he say it...cute. Suzaku gasped and pointed at a ride like a little kid would do, and dragged Lelouch on. Lelouch sighed, and put his face in his palm as soon as they sat on the ride.

"The carousel ride, really Suzaku?" he asked. Suzaku only smiled and laughed. Lelouch hadn't been on this ride since he was...he's never been on this ride infact. He thought it was stupid even when he was a child.

"It'll be fun just watch me." he said with a wink. And again, Lelouch turned around and blushed. The ride started going, and as soon as they passed the worker, Suzaku jumped onto a different horse. Lelouch smirked. As they came around, the worker looked at him a bit, slightly confused. Suzaku chuckled, and when they went around again, he jumped onto yet another. This time the worker looked at him, and gave him the stink eye. And again and again he would switch his horse. Lelouch was enjoying it all too much as the goof switched from horse to horse. Then on the last round, he jumped onto the back of Lelouch's horse. Lelouch looked at him horrified. There were still other people on this ride, what if they saw?

"What are you doing?" he asked him. Suzaku wrapped his arms around his waist. "Ah, he knows already, might as well, ya know." Lelouch looked down, obviously irritated. _That sentence made no sense whatsoever_.

The ride came to a stop, and they were on the opposite side of the worker. Just as they were about to dismount, the security guards started walking towards the entrance and exit, completely blocking them off. Lelouch's eyes went wide.

"Look what you got us into!" he whispered loudly. Suzaku scratched his head and smiled. "Only one thing to do now," he ran, and vaulted himself over the fence, and gestured for Lelouch to follow.

"I can't do that!" Lelouch said rather pathetically. His girlish strength wasn't enough to get him over the fence. Suzaku smiled and rolled his eyes as he jumped back over, picked up Lelouch bridal style, and jumped over the fence and ran getting several stares from other people. Lelouch covered his face, while Suzaku, happy as ever, laughed his freaking ass off. Though Lelouch had to admit, he was having a good time.

The next ride they went on was another simple one. It was a mini roller-coaster that went in one small circle. One cart held two people, smallest in the front, the other sitting directly behind them. They sat down in the cart, which was a little awkward. Suzaku's legs straddled the back of Lelouch's hips. And to make things worse, they were strapped in tightly, so Lelouch was leaning against Suzaku. He felt a wave of embarrassment, as Milly Ashford passed by the ride with a video camera.

The ride started going, and even though it wasn't scary, a whole bunch of people screamed. Including Suzaku. He laughed happily, and it couldn't help but make Lelouch smile, and eventually laugh along as well. Though he would not scream like an idiot.

"That was fun," Lelouch commented after the ride. Suzaku nodded, having just as much fun as Lelouch was having. Or maybe even more. No, Suzaku was definitely having more fun than him.

It occurred to Lelouch that Suzaku was alone, and he asked, "Where are those guys you were riding with?" Suzaku looked at him then answered, "Ah I ditched 'em, I thought I should hang with you." he smiled at Lelouch.

"But, why would you wanna hang out with me if you just met me on a highway?" he second thought that sentence, seeing it was a strange choice of words.

They stopped by a bench and sat down. "Because you looked really cute," he said plainly. Lelouch blushed yet again. He was thankful there was no one around them. Seeing it was a Tuesday, the park was pretty much empty, except for a few people from different schools.

"Are you on a class field trip too?" Asked Lelouch, trying to change the subject. Suzaku shook his head.

"Nah, I thought of coming here instead, thoughy something good would happen to me today. And I was right," he said looking at Lelouch. "Can I kiss you?" he asked out of the blue. The color red seemed to be Lelouch's favorite color today, because it showed on his face all day.

"What?" he asked a bit shocked, seeing that they were both male.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked again.

"But you don't even know what gender I am," he pointed out. Though strangely enough, a part of him sorta kinda wanted to kiss him too. But just a tiny bit. Suzaku shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. You're really nice and sweet, and fun to be around. I like you, even if I've only known you for, like, two hours." he said with a smile. Lelouch put up his knees and hugged them. Suzaku frowned a bit. "It's okay, it's probably still awkward, huh?" Lelouch put up his hands in protest.

"No, it's just, I don't no exactly _how _to, well, you know..." he mumbled, not looking at the older boy. Suzaku laughed sweetly, and Lelouch glared.

"It's not funny!" Suzaku ruffled his hair and said, "I'm not laughing at you, it's just, I don't know, cute."

"That seems to be your favorite word," Lelouch retorted. Suzaku shrugged.

"When it comes to you it is," he made sure he said that slowly, and sure enough, Lelouch blushed into his knees, making Suzaku smile once again.

"Well if you wanna kiss, I can teach you how." he offered. Lelouch was quiet for a moment, but before he could answer, Suzaku gently grabbed Lelouch's chin, and turned it towards his, and kissed him. Lelouch stared wide eyed. Suzaku opened his slightly, and removed his mouth from his and chuckled to himself.

"You should close your eyes, it feels right that way," and again he moved in again. This time Lelouch, reluctantly, closed his eyes. He didn't move his lips just yet, he didn't really know what to do. He could feel Suzaku's tongue rubbing his bottom lip, and Lelouch wasn't exactly sure what was supposed to happen. Suzaku moved his tongue in between his lips a bit, and Lelouch's eyes shot open at the weird feeling. Slowly, Lelouch parted his mouth, and what he guessed was right.

Suzaku was frenching him. At least, that's the term he always heard Milly use. Lelouch felt it weird having someone else's tongue against his, and started moving it just a little bit. He could feel Suzaku smile against his lips. Suzaku moved back again, and Lelouch looked a bit dissapointed.

"Was I bad?" Lelouch asked. At first Suzaku stared at him, and then laughed. "You really are cute!" Lelouch blushed even more, and buried his head in his knees.

"I need to go to the bathroom, come on," Suzaku said. "Just follow me in anyway, you could pass as both. Plus there's no one around, even if you are a girl." Lelouch smiled in his mind, thinking it was a bit funny that he didn't even know what he was yet. He followed Suzaku into the bathroom, and Suzaku walked into a stall. He came out, and Lelouch thought, _that was way too fast_.

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch by the wrist and dragged him in the stall. He pinned him against the wall, and stuck his knee between Lelouch's thighs. Lelouch let out gasp, and Suzaku smirked.

"Ah so you're a _guy," _Suzaku breathed against his neck. "This could be interesting." Lelouch eyed him, and tried to struggle. But it was no use, this guy was too friggin strong!

Suzaku began licking up the side of Lelouch's neck, making him struggle even more, and every time he struggled, his crotch would brush against Suzaku's knee, making him moan in embarrassment, and what felt like pleasure.

Lelouch was out of breath in a few minutes from all the panting. His hair was matted to his forehead from the sweat, and Suzaku took in the breathtaking sight before him. He started unzipping Lelouch's pants, which was already full. Lelouch panted in relief as the tight pants loosened on his now hardening member.

"It seems you've never experienced a 'boner' before." he breathed in his ear. He slowly removed his black undergarment, and just stood there.

"What...are you..ah..doing?" Lelouch asked between pants. The pause was killing him! It was too painful.

"Beg," the single word escaped his lips like a bullet escaped a gun. "Oh hell no—ah!" Lelouch let out. Suzaku was torturing him, as he bent down and kissed his tip.

"Are you sure about that answer?" he whispered, making sure every word he breathed, breathed on his swelling member. "It's too embarrassing." Lelouch said.

"Just one word. And I'll take care of the rest _Lulu_." Lelouch panted, and said with a breathy tone, "_Please."_

As soon as the word escaped his lips, Suzaku grabbed his base, and took him in whole. Lelouch let out a guttural moan, and Suzaku continued his magic. He ran his tongue along the base, and began fingering his front.

"_Ahhhhnnnnggghhhh..." _Lelouch let out. He had to hold on to something or he was going to die. He wasn't used to any of this, it was so weird. His thoughts dropped as the moron began humming. Lelouch dropped to his knees, while Suzaku never let go. His legs were placed over Suzaku's shoulders, and Suzaku licked his hole. Lelouch threw his head up in pleasure and screamed.

"Suzaku...there's a feeling—ah—it's...I feel like I'm gonna_ahhh_...explode!" Suzaku stopped what he was doing and smiled, as there was precum at the corner of his mouth.

"You're about to cum." he said plainly.

"Come where?" Suzaku shook his head at the innocent boy. "You're so cute." He shoved a finger up his hole, and Lelouch screamed yet again.

"This is gonna hurt a little okay?" Lelouch nodded, covering his mouth. Slowly, Suzaku slipped in a second finger, and began to scissor his insides. _Ok that one stung a bit._ And finally the third finger. _Wow! That one hurt like a bitch!_ It was all too much for Lelouch to take in all at once. Suzaku positioned himself, and unbuttoned his pants, and pulled out his member. Lelouch's eyes went wide. _It's...enormous..._

Suzaku removed his fingers, and replaced it with his swelling member. Lelouch screeched, and all the while, Suzaku was apologizing. Finally, he thrusted in, and Lelouch screamed in pain and pleasure.

"_Ahhggnn...Su..za..kuuu..!" _Lelouch moaned. After he couldn't stand it anymore, Suzaku screamed in pleasure, and they both came at the same time. Suzaku withdrew himself, and they both panted exhausted. Lelouch wiped the cum off Suzaku's chest, a bit disgusted. He sniffed it, and made a face.

"What's this white stuff?" Suzaku only smiled, and kissed Lelouch on the lips. He laid on his shoulder for a bit, trying to recover. It was then, Lelouch needed the time.

"Suzaku, what time is it?" Suzaku looked at him confused. He pulled out his cell phone and said, "Five thirty, why?" Lelouch wide-eyed him.

"Oh man! I missed all the check-ins, and it's time to leave!" They scrambled for toilet paper, and wiped themselves as best as they could, and ran to where Lelouch was going to meet. Milly was standing at the check in with a pen and paper and a smug smirk on her face.

"Hey Lulu," she said. "Why can't I call you that?" Suzaku whispered. Lelouch rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry Milly, I was having too much fun I lost track of—"

"It's okay, I marked you here for everything. Who's your friend?" Lelouch looked at him and replied with a pathetic 'no one.' Milly smiled even more.

"Say Lulu, why is your friend wearing _your _uniform pants, and you wearing what looks like _his _blue jeans?" both teens eyes widened in horror.

_Dammit, I thought these pants were a little too roomy!_ Lelouch considered using his Geass on her, but Suzaku was standing right next to her, and he couldn't use it on him either! He decided to use is number on natural talent. Lie.

"You see, Milly, we both went on a water ride, and of course, smallest ones in the front—"

"I don't weigh much! It's all muscle!" Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, since I was in the front, I got the most wet, and I made Suzaku switch clothes with me, since it was his idea to go on the ride in the first place." he finished with a smirk. Milly pursed her lips in frustration. She waved his story off with an 'okay fine I believe you' and walked away. But Suzaku being the excited idiot he was blurted:

"Lulu that was amazing! She didn't even think we did it in the bathroom, you're so cute!" it wasn't just Milly this time who turned her head, but everyone hearing distance of the brunette moron. Lelouch crumpled to the ground in embarrassment, while Suzaku was too busy rejoicing. Milly smirked smugly with her pen in her mouth.

"Ah, newly wed couples. How _cute._"

Authors Note: t9 is when you text, theres this auto correct or something like that, hard to describe :P


End file.
